


Bending

by Writing_squiggle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluffy, Other, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, a bit angsty too, eyyyyy, i pull out my bonsai book, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_squiggle/pseuds/Writing_squiggle
Summary: You finally get around to shaping your tree and Genji finally asks a question that has been on his mind.





	Bending

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is good or not, it's a little dialoguey. But I just wanted to write something vaguely personal.

You gently pushed the aluminium wire into the soil, making sure to not hit any roots as you did. It wound up the truck, making sure it wasn’t too tight before a few inches poked out the top. You snipped it before grabbing a thinner wire, debating which two branches should be wired with the same wire.

“You look pretty busy,’ Genji said and you smiled up at him, Genji settling on his knees next to you.

“I had a free day so I decided to wire my baby,” you patted the pot affectionately, the tiny tree moving slightly with it.

“I am not going to be jealous of a plant,” he said at your teasing voice and you just smirked at him.

You started to wire one of the lower and thicker branches, cutting a long enough wire and making sure to move the wire from the top to curl it down. Genji just watched you in fascination, a serious look on your face.

You kept wiring branches, switching to smaller wires when required. As you finished he reached to grab your hand, you slide your fingers in between his. You gave a small sigh as he pressed a kiss against your forehead, you savouring the moment for a few moments before pulling away to gently prod and push the trunk and branches into shape.

“I’ve been wondering about this for a while,” he softly asked as you shaped the tree.

“Why did you start getting into bonsai,” he asked and something flickered across your face, the cyborg accidentally prodding a sore spot.

“You don’t need to answer,” he said and you just shook your head.

“No,” your face was sad, “it’s alright, I have had enough time to come to terms with it.”

“It was a few years ago,” you started, “It was a bad time for me, I had no motivation for anything living. Every day was like a dark haze where I just ambled around. I ended up in some stupid bookshop that sold more useless stuff than books.”

Genji held his hand out again for you and you took it, gently squeezing your hand. You took a deep breath and he just waited, you scolding yourself that you’re acting this dramatic around someone who’s brother literally tried to murder him.

“Sorry,” you said, “It’s not that big of a deal, I don’t know why I started talking about this.”

“Because I asked?” he said and made you look at him, “I’m interested in you and I don’t want you to feel like you need to apologise.”

“I’m not bothering you?”

He shook his head and patted your hand with his free hand, “Please continue.”

Your eyebrows scrunched together as you tried to remember where you were in the story, your face focused as you remembered, “Bookshop, I remember. I was looking around some of their stuff when I saw a ‘Grow your own Bonsai’ kit for probably way too much. I got it and planted the seeds, then it grew and became the tree right here now.”

“I didn’t really think about it at the time but I think a part of me wanted some reason to keep going. So when I saw the first long term thing I just grabbed it, frightened that I might just end it if there wasn’t something there. I don’t know if it makes sense or if it even changed anything, that’s just what I think.”

“Maybe that’s all you need,” he said, “belief can be powerful.”

“So that’s why I got into Bonsai,” you finished, smiling as you sounded a little like a child writing an essay for school.

“Thank you for sharing,” he said and you leant your head on his shoulder, suddenly exhausted.


End file.
